Blue Eyes
by RoziCanuti
Summary: Arya goes on a blind date. What happens when the bartender is more entertaining than the actual date?


_Why did I agree to do this?_ She thinks as she stirs the olive in her martini glass and tries to look interested in the person next to her at the bar, talking to her about… well about something.

_Your mother made you, that's why and you just wanted to shut her up and agreed on going on a freaking blind date with one of her stuck-up friends' sons. Ugh would you shut up about your stupid job already._

"Wouldn't you agree with me?" He suddenly asks her as if her opinion matters, she tries to retrain her eye roll. He even looks eager as if he's waiting for her answer.

_Crap_. _What is he even talking about? _"Yeah, sure" she shrugs

She hears a snort coming from the bartender who is cleaning some glasses near them.

_Great, just what I need to make this night even better, a noisy bartender. _

She glances towards his direction to scowl at him and make him mind his own business but instead she ends up gawking. If she were a cartoon, her tongue would be rolling out of her mouth and her eyes would be bulging out. She doesn't know what she expected to find when she turned around but she surely didn't expect to see the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen. She discreetly covers her mouth which she knows it's open.

_Hi Blue Eyes. _She coyly smiles at him, he raises one eyebrow amused in response. _No, Arya, don't. You're on a date, focus on the person next to you not on the stallion with blue eyes that can't stop staring at you. Fuck._

She slowly turns back around to her date failing to notice the tiniest of smiles from Blue Eyes. _Well I'm fucked._

"So I told my father I will take the lead in the project and…" _Oh God, will he ever shut up about his job?_

"So, what's your sign?" He suddenly blurts out. She widens her eyes at the sudden change of topic and completely ignores the "Oh for crying out loud" she hears coming from behind the bar.

"My what now?" She genuinely asks because she is distracted. The only thing she can focus on is how Blue Eyes moved past her date to take care of some customers on the other side of the bar and how he purposely rolled up his shirt sleeve while staring back at her so she can see how his arms flex whenever he's preparing a drink. _Damn. Is her mouth open? Is she staring? Is her brain working? Being this hot should be illegal._

"Your sign. I think it's important to know how our signs align if we are going to continue dating" he seriously states. Blue Eyes leans against the counter with his head on his hand, his eyes dancing with amusement as he stares back at her with.

"I... I… I need to go to the toilet one second if you'll excuse me" She abruptly stands up and sprints away from the whole situation towards the toilettes.

_Pull it together Stark, _she thinks as she stands in front of the mirror, _it's just one more hour and then you can go. Not before asking that cute bartender for his number. _She rolls her eyes at how predictable she is.

She opens the door to go back, steps out but instead of going forwards she collides with something sturdy. "Careful there" she feels strong hands gently holding her arms so she doesn't fall. When she looks up to see who she has crashed into, she gasps. _Damn he is even prettier this close._

"Having fun on your date?" he asks as he hesitantly moves his arms away from her and steps back.

"Can't you tell that our signs are aligned? We are planning a spring wedding" she states as seriously as she can

He snorts. "Do you need me to save you? I can say someone is calling you or something" he shrugs.

"Would you do that? I'll owe you" she eagerly says

"We'll think of something" he winks and she wickedly smiles in return.

* * *

After inventing a family emergency, waiting for Blue Eyes to finish his shift, having pizza and frantically making out in his car, Arya finds herself straddling his lap on his couch. She leans close to his lips, she can feel his hands squeezing her hip, she closes her eyes and…

"Wait!"

She jolts back in surprise. _What the …_

"What's your sign?" he seriously says. She rolls her eyes and leans in again.

"No, seriously. I need to know if our signs are aligned if we are going to do this" His stifled laugh turns into a groan when she rolls her hips on his bulging groin.

"I think we're aligned just fine, don't you?" she coyly whispers as she leans in and kisses him.


End file.
